wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Korsarz cz.2
W ciemnościach zabłysnęła para czerwonych oczu. Ich właściciel - eldarski Bojowy Skorpion - biegł przez szerokie tunele bunkra, a cichy warkot jego miecza łańcuchowego rozbrzmiewał na co najmniej kilometr. - Jak sytuacja, Eshairr? - spytał go ktoś przez komunikator. - Jak na razie czysto. - odpowiedział dość grobowym, zmodyfikowanym przez hełm głosem. - Radzę uważać. Pamiętasz tamtą Wychę? - Nie musisz mi przypominać, Garret... Wtem Eldar usłyszał hałas dochodzący z okolic włazu. Przygotował miecz i pistolet, i zaczął kierować się w stronę wejścia do bunkra. Dotarłszy tam, wojownik ujrzał grupę czternastu ludzi, w tym jednego mutanta i być może jedngo Adeptus Astartes. - Czternastu ludzi przy wejściu. - powiedział Eshairr, obserwując przybyszów. - Widzę ich. - odpowiedział głos w komunikatorze. Eldar spojrzał na drugi koniec tunelu i ujrzał machający w jego stronę zarys długowłosego mężczyzny w płaszczu. - Czekaj. Widziałeś to? - Co? - Coś tam mignęło w ciemnościach. Czekaj, sprawdzę to. Mężczyzna zaczął iść wzdłuż ściany tunelu, kierując się na sam środek. Eshairr spojrzał w tamtą stronę i ujrzał zarys kobiety jakby szykującej się do ataku na przybyszów. - Podobno w tych tunelach wciąż są uwięzione dusze ludzi, którzy jako pierwsi oddali się Chaosowi i teraz przez całą wieczność błagają Imperatora o przebaczenie. - powiedział łysy. - Uuu... Uważaj, bo przestraszę się spaczonego duszka. - odgryzł się "Wilk". - Możecie już przestać gadać? Łeb mi od was pęka. - wtrącił się bosman, wymownie wzdychając. - Dobra panowie. Rozproszyć się i szukać wszystkiego, co może mieć jakąkolwiek wartość. Nagle z ciemności wyleciał mężczyzna w płaszczu, zahaczając o łysego. Zaskoczeni korsarze natychmiast wymierzyli w niego wszystkim, co mają. Po chwili mężczyzna podniósł się, otrzepał z kurzu i nastawił szczękę. Był to młody człowiek o oczach w kolorze czystej platyny, długich czarnych włosach i niezadbanej brodzie, ubrany w czarny karapaksowy pancerz, na który zarzucił kriegański płaszcz. Adamantowa proteza jego lewej ręki była uderzająco podobna do szponiastej ręki nekrońskiego lorda. Lewa strona jego twarzy nosiła wyraźne ślady poparzeń. Na plecach mężczyzny wisiał długi, półtoraręczny pałasz. - No jak?! Chcesz kawałek mnie?! - krzyczał w ciemność przed nim, po czym wyciągnął miecz. - No to dawaj! - Do kogo on gada? - spytał podnoszący się z ziemi łysy. - Pewno wariat. - rzucił jeden z korsarzy - siwy, czarnoskóry mężczyzna w starym pancerzu cadiańskiego gwardzisty. Wtem w stronę ludzi skoczyła blada, kruczowłosa Eldarka. Miała na sobie wyłącznie wysokie ponad kolana buty, długą do ziemi czarną przepaskę i skąpy top. Dzierżyła w dłoniach dwa krótkie, ostre miecze. - Zaraz wykłuję ci te piękne oczy! - warknęła do mężczyzny z psychopatycznym uśmiechem. W jej purpurowych oczach widać było nafaszerowanie jakimiś obcymi proszkami. - No nie sądzę! - odgryzł się człowiek i zaczęła się walka na miecze. Pojedynek trwał długo i żaden z oponentów nie wyglądał na zmęczonego. Korsarze nawet nie śmieli otworzyć ognia w ich stronę. Stali tam tylko, zdumieni tym widokiem. Walka ta przypominała bardziej jakiś wojowniczy taniec, w którym partnerzy tańczyli naprzeciwko siebie, by po chwili zderzyć się na środku pola bronią. - Teraz! - krzyknął mężczyzna, a z ciemności wyłonił się Bojowy Skorpion i strzelił ze swego pistoletu szurikenowego. Mononuklearny pocisk przebił na wylot lewą nogę Eldarki. Ta po chwili upadła z krzykiem bólu na kolana. Podniosła wzrok i ujrzała człowieka mierzącego mieczem między jej oczy. - Czy on właśnie... - zaczął łysy. - ...Pokonał... - dodał czarny. - ...Eldarkę na miecze? - zakończył Wilk. Kobieta zawarczała i po chwili straciła przytomność. Skorpion wziął mocną linę i związał mocno jej nadgarstki za plecami. Skrzyżował je na wysokości łopatek, dzięki czemu nie miałaby możliwości złapania czegokolwiek i uwolnienia się. Tymczasem mężczyzna schował miecz na plecy i rzucił okiem na oniemiałych korsarzy. - Podobał się pokaz? - spytał, obserwując ich reakcję. - Jak ty to... - Czysty talent i tyle. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Wolni Handlarze Kategoria:Korsarz